1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to waterfalls and specifically to a unitary waterfall for providing a decorative visual and acoustical effect resembling that of a natural waterfall.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art shows water fountains where water is re-circulated from an upper portion of the fountain downwardly to a pool thereby creating a waterfall effect.
Representative of the prior art devices are the following list of patents. Copies are furnished herewith for the record.
______________________________________ Cushman 2,877,051 Re-circulating fountain Zysk 3,211,378 Wall fountain Keeler 4,217,315 Humidifier and moving indoor sculpture Cacoub 5,005,762 Decoration or utilitarian water-using equipment Pan 303,422 Fountain ______________________________________
Cushman '051 shows a fountain device having a rotary bailing wheel for raising water from a pool to a higher level where it falls by gravity back to the pool.
Zysk '378 discloses a wall fountain having a pool of water and a pump for raising water upwardly to a higher level where it falls over a vertical wall back to the pool.
Keeler '315 is a decorative display comprising a rotative helix and a pool of water where water is caused to be elevated to the top of the helix and then flows down the helix in a decorative manner.
Cacoub '762 shows a decorative device using droplets of water to create a decorative atmosphere.
Pan '422 is a design of a fountain having an animal head on a vertical wall.